musicbeefandomcom-20200215-history
Devices
Syncing Preferences Many portable devices that are not iPods support the MTP file transfer protocol (such devices will appear in Windows explorer without a drive letter). If your device supports MTP, tick this option to allow MusicBee to detect the device and read or write files to it. For XP users only, you will need to have Windows Media Player 11 installed. There is no need to enable this option if your device is a standard USB device that when plugged in appears as a drive letter from Windows Explorer. Tick to allow MusicBee to read or write files to an iPhone or iTouch device - you do not need to use this option for iPods (nano, shuffle, classic, etc). When you tick this option you will be alerted to the latest version of firmware that MusicBee supports (3.1.1 at the time of writing this) - if you are using a later version, it is likely Apple will have made changes that cause the device music database to become corrupted when written to, so requiring a reset using iTunes. Device Settings You can reach this screen by going to Preferences > Devices or by right clicking on your device in the Navigation Panel and choosing Device Settings. Organizing and Naming The root folder that music files will be saved to. For iPods this parameter cannot be changed; for MTP devices the default is automatically detected and should generally not need changing; for USB devices the appropriate folder needs to be manually entered. When files are copied to the device, each file is organised by applying its tag values to this template to determine its destination folder and filename. This parameter cannot be changed for iPods. When ticked, an artist name tag is replaced on the copied file by the sort-artist tag, so the sort-artist will display on the device. If no sort-artist value has been entered, the artist tag will not be replaced. On-the-Fly Conversion Enable this option to transcode your music files to a specific format. You might use this option to convert files with a format not supported by the device or to reduce the file size. Four profiles are available, each affects the file size and quality - the trade-off being smaller file size (Portable Device Listening) vs. better quality (High Quality). Converts all files to the specified format and profile, including files already with the target format - you might want to use this to reduce the size of all files. However you will lose substantial sound quality when transcoding lossy files (MP3, M4A, etc) and is not recommended. Only converts the files that cannot be played on the device. For USB devices, this option converts all files except those already with the target format. Only converts lossless files (FLAC, WavPack, Alac) to the target format - you might want to use this option to reduce the size of large lossless files even though the device might support the lossless format. When ticked this option uses the calculated replay gain value to approximately set the volume (a) all tracks to the same volume or (b) all albums to the same volume, preserving the relative variation of each individual track within an album. If no replay gain value has already been calculated, the value is calculated on the copied file but the original file is untouched. Playlist Storage playlists root folder The root folder that playlists will be saved to. save as format Supported formats include: ASX (for windows mobile devices); and M3U (standard format for playlists). path prefix for tracks The path prefix applied to files listed in a playlist, where \ means the path is relative to the root folder of the device. The default value of \ should be correct for the majority of devices but for some Windows Mobile devices, the path needs to include the storage section of the device. Artwork Storage embed artwork in the music file Ensures the primary picture associated with a music file is embedded in the file on the device. Not available for iPods. copy to the same folder as the music file Ensures the primary picture associated with a music file is embedded in the file on the device. Not available for iPods. copy artwork to the iPod database Mandatory and the only choice for iPods. copy to folder.jpg Copies the primary picture to the same folder on the device as the music file and names as folder.jpg. Only available for USB devices. resize artwork to Resizes artwork with either dimension larger than the specified size. Auto-Sync Settings automatically synchronise when the device is connected Tick this option to synchronise the following list of files automatically as soon as the device is connected. synchronise music files from Files from the following selected locations are compared to the equivalent file on the device. If the file is not already on the device it is copied; if the file already exists on the device, it is only copied if it is more recent than the one on the device. For iPods only, increased playcounts on the device are incrementally added to the source file playcount. If the delete tracks option is enabled, any files on the device no longer in any of the source locations are deleted. music library All files from the current music library are synched with the device. folders All files from the selected folders are synched with the device. playlists Selected playlists and their associated files are synched with the device. podcasts Selected podcast subscriptions and their associated files are synched with the device. If 'synchronise unplayed episodes only' is ticked, only unplayed podcast files are synched. delete tracks that are not on the auto-sync list from the device Any file in a sub-folder of the root music folder of the device that has no equivalent from the auto-sync list is deleted. confirm deletion When ticked you are prompted with the list of files that will be deleted and asked for confirmation. Category:Preferences